


You Came Back

by McKennaSevrin



Series: Forever in Your Debt. [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKennaSevrin/pseuds/McKennaSevrin
Summary: Part 2 of the 'Forever in Your Debt' Series.  It's the following morning and John finds he isn't finished saving Rodney.





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> You will want to read part 1 of the series first and I do have two more planned before finishing this series. Apologies for any errors, I did post this fairly quickly after finishing it and as it's late, I'll check it later to fix any errors. Enjoy.

Rodney woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. His first thought was to wonder where the hell he was but as he opened his eyes it all came back to him. 

John. 

Rodney had no idea who he was but the man was Prince Charming, a knight in shining armor and the Cavalry all in one. Sitting up he saw the man pouring a cup of coffee as he concentrated on the phone in his hand. Not exactly sure what was expected of him today, Rodney got off the bed and belted the robe he had fallen asleep wearing. He did need the coffee and he didn't think John meant for him to go hungry this morning. 

John smiled as Rodney walked to the table yawning. “Sleep OK?” John asked.

Rodney poured his own mug of coffee and brought it to his lips. After a sip he nodded to John. “Yes, thank you.” 

“Have some breakfast. When I called the kitchen for dinner last night and they told me about your allergies, they also mentioned you had hypoglycemia.” John said and then turned his attention to his phone when it dinged. 

Rodney was already putting a plate together while John answered his text. They ate in silence, both unsure in the light of day what to expect from the other. 

It was John who spoke first. “Listen, you'll have to see Carson this morning. He's required, by your contract, to examine you and report back to Kolya. Carson texted me this morning. Apparently Kolya let him know last night and said he wanted to make sure you were...” John hesitated “...penetrated. He said if you weren't that he fully planned to sell your virginity again.” John finished with an angry sigh. “He'll come to the room in about 30 minutes.” 

Rodney sighed and put down his fork, the food suddenly forming a lump in his stomach. How could he tell John that the money he'd paid for him last night wasn't really going to keep him safe? He knew the man would be angry when he found out the terms of his contract and last night had been such an emotional roller coaster for him, not knowing what to expect from a man who, from all appearances, had just paid to have Rodney as a sexual slave for a night. Rodney didn't think even Elizabeth was privy to his contract from what Kolya had said during the negotiations. Thinking of the negotiation had his stomach in knots as well. His brother, having just laid out his threats against him and his sister if Rodney didn't agree to this; Kolya looking him up and down and demanding a visual inspection of his body; his brother's smirk as Kolya locked the collar around his neck before his brother took his check and left Kolya's office. Rodney was afraid he was about to be sick. 

Looking up, Rodney saw John watching him with concern. “Listen, John...” Rodney paused. “I appreciate all you did last night to help me but I'm afraid you should have just fucked me and got something for your money.” Rodney stared down at his hands in his lap. “Kolya still owns me.” Rodney looked up at John and saw the anger in the man's face. This was exactly what Rodney was afraid of. He hadn't meant to deceive John but he hadn't known what to do. John's revelation that he wanted to save Rodney was unexpected. John wouldn't take any sexual favors in payment and cared enough even to give Rodney the best blow job he'd ever had in his life and then hold him while he fell asleep. That alone made Rodney feel immense gratitude towards this stranger. He hadn't slept so soundly or felt safer in this building since his arrival but laying in John's arms? It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. 

“It's just that my contract doesn't end with Kolya selling my virginity.” Rodney said sadly. “It stipulates that if I was paid for during my first week here, I had to continue to offer the 'slave' experience, at a lower price obviously without the virgin aspect, for another 3 weeks.” Rodney dropped his eyes to the hands in his lap. “I'm sorry John, I should have told you last night but you'd already paid and I expected to be ra... fucked.” Looking up again at John, his eyes wide, he tried to make the man understand. “I was scared, John. And when you didn't I was just... and if I leave, Kolya will contact my brother and claim I broke the contract I signed and then Jeannie will...” Rodney slumped in the chair unable even consider leaving and letting his brother take revenge on their sister. Not to mention what he might do to him. 

“Kolya's going to put me back on that chain again tonight and with my price lowered, someone will end up paying for me.” 

Rodney looked small and dejected and John's mind was racing on how to get Rodney out of this. Before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. Moving to open it John was relieved it was Carson. He had his medical bag but Kolya was standing behind him. 

“Carson you can come in.” John stepped back and gestured Carson in but blocked Kolya from entering. “My time isn't over yet Kolya and I think I paid well for a little privacy.” John cocked his head at Kolya, daring him to argue. 

Kolya smirked at John and huffed out a small laugh. “You have some kinks my dungeon could definitely cater to Sheppard.” Over John's shoulder he said to Carson and Rodney, “I'll expect you both in my office in one hour.” John had the door closed before Kolya could turn and walk away.

Carson was seething as he stood next to Rodney. “I canna stand that man.” he said, putting his bag down on the end of the bed. Turning to look between John and Rodney he had a feeling he knew the answer but he had to ask anyway. “Do I even have to do an exam gentlemen?”

John let Rodney answer the question even though Carson knew him well enough to know that John would have never taken the man knowing what Carson and Elizabeth suspected. 

“No, Carson. John didn't fuck me last night.” Rodney supplied when it became obvious that John wasn't going to answer for him. 

“Carson we need you to do Rodney a favor.” With Rodney's permission, John laid out the terms of Rodney's contract and let Carson in on the fact that Rodney wasn't exactly here of his own free will despite the fact that he signed a contract with Kolya's part of the Establishment. 

Carson cursed under his breath. He knew Elizabeth would be livid when she found out and he really did not want to be the one to tell her. 

Rodney had moved to the chairs by the fireplace and sat down, dropping his head into his hands. John and Carson watched the man sadly. With a touch to John's arm Carson moved to crouch in front of Rodney. 

“Lad, I can tell Kolya you've experienced some damage due to it being your first time and tell him that I canna allow you to be penetrated until you heal and get clearance from me. I may not be able ta keep up the rouse for more than a week but perhaps John will have an idea before this next week is up?” Carson looked hopefully at John. 

John sat down in the chair across from Rodney and reached for the man's hands, rubbing his thumbs over the backs in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “Rodney...” John waited for the man to look at him. “Give me all the information on you're sister's location, where your brother is and I'll get her and her daughter to a safe place where he can't touch either of them. I'll pay Kolya to keep you for another night and you can stay here in my room. By then I should be back and I'll work with Elizabeth and my lawyers to get rid of Kolya.... to get you out of this.” 

Looking at John in awe, Rodney was having trouble comprehending why a complete stranger would go to so much trouble. “Why are you doing this?” he asked softly.

“Because men like Kolya can't be allowed to terrorize people. I can't let him hurt Elizabeth's business and...” John paused and looked down for a moment gathering his thoughts. How could he explain to Rodney how strongly he felt after just one night? “I can't let him hurt you.” John finished, looking up. “Look, I can't explain it but when I saw you... had you been in the lounge when I arrived last night, available and obviously a willing employee, I would have negotiated with you for the night. Hell probably for the entire week. I wanted to get to know you and yes, I am very attracted to you.” John watched as Rodney searched his face for a full minute. His expression that of awe and, unless John was misinterpreting it, a touch of hero worship. 

Rodney's voice was soft and full of emotion, “Ok.... Thank.... thank you.”

Rodney spent the next few minutes giving John the info on where his sister was attending college, where she was living and the childcare center she used for her daughter. John stood and smiled down at the man. “I'll head to Kolya's office with Carson and take care of tonight's payment and Carson's report while you finish breakfast. Feel free to use the shower and … do you have a room with clothes downstairs?”

Rodney dropped his gaze to the floor and John barely heard him say, “No.” 

“No?” John asked incredulously. “No you don't have a room?” Carson, who had turned back to the bed to grab his medical kit turned and waited for the answer. When Rodney just stared at the ground strangling his fingers Carson prodded the man, needing to hear the answer for himself.

“Lad? Where've you been sleeping at night?” Moving closer to Rodney Carson knelt down and touched the man's knee to get his attention while John stood stock still and waited. 

Looking up and between the two of them Rodney's face was turning red. Looking away he opened his mouth to answer but it was as if he couldn't form the words. With a sigh he dropped his head and spoke to the carpet. 

“My contract....” he began. “Clothes while in the dungeon are against my contract. Kolya has what I was wearing when I signed.” Rodney swallowed hard at what he had to say next. “I wasn't given a room.” That last part was barely a whisper and Carson looked up at John. The rage in John's face made Carson afraid to press for the answer but he knew they both needed to know. 

“Rodney, lad... you can trust us. We know this wasn't your choice and there's nay reason to be embarrassed here. It's just John and I, son.” 

John moved to sit in the opposite chair again. “Rodney, I have my lawyers working with Elizabeth and her lawyers to get Kolya out of here. They've dropped everything and are going over his purchase of her brothers' silent half of the business as we speak. Anything you tell us might just help speed that along.” 

Rodney looked up at both of them before jumping up from the chair. His hands clutched at the robe he was wearing as if he were trying to cover himself but was afraid someone was going to take it away from him. 

“He's a sadistic bastard.” Pacing the floor he spoke without looking at either one of them. “He gets off on this... loves to see me humiliated. Why he blames me for his failures.... and all because I warned him.....” 

John and Carson exchanged confused looks and Carson stood from where he was crouched by Rodney's abandoned chair. 

Pausing, Rodney wrapped his arms around his midsection. “He couldn't wait for my job interview to come through so I could pay off my own debts, no... he had to buy them himself so that I was indebted to him instead. I don't know how he found Kolya or even learned about this place but...”

Realization hit John when he realized Rodney had been referring to his own brother. 

“...but when he did.... how could he do this to me?” Tears were once again running down Rodney's face. “How could he do this to Jeannie?” Rodney looked up, his face so vulnerable and full of emotional agony. 

Carson made a tentative step towards Rodney, his hand outstretched where Rodney could see it and moved cautiously as if approaching a skittish animal but Rodney didn't move. He drew himself up in anger and finally answered them. 

“He managed to find someone even more sadistic to sell me to.” Rodney spat out. “He made me sign that damned contract and... and I've been sleeping on the floor. Next to Kolya's bed at the end of his damned chain..” he spat out. 

As Carson reached him, Rodney deflated. He fell to his knees, half caught by Carson as he held him. Rocking him like a child Carson attempted to calm him, petting his head as Rodney took several deep breaths to bring himself under control. Looking at John Carson's expression spoke volumes. It begged John to fix this. 

Several minutes passed where John raged silently at what he'd just heard, Carson provided comfort and Rodney tried to bring himself under control. Taking control of the situation John rose and helped Rodney to his feet. As Carson stepped back, John reached up to Rodney's face and wiped the tears away. 

“Let me have today.” he said, “You'll be safe in my room here. Let me try to fix this.” Rodney looked at him with his tear-stained face and looked as if he desperately wanted to put his faith in this man he'd only met last night. John knew, from first hand experience just how difficult such trust was and he waited for Rodney to agree. When he got a nod from Rodney he moved into action. Using the house phone from the room, John called down to Elizabeth's office and explained to her, without going into too much detail, that he planned to stay another night, pay Kolya for Rodney for another night and give the man full use of his room while he was gone. He explained that he'd be down soon to give her more details. Hanging up, he turned to Carson. 

“You know what to tell Kolya. Let's go.” To Rodney he turned, placing his hands on the man's shoulders. “You'll be safe here. Order lunch and dinner.... breakfast if I'm late, but stay in this room..... I'll be back no later than morning.” John couldn't help but lean in to the man and brush his lips along his jawline and trail down his neck. It wasn't meant to be demanding but rather soothing. Rodney appeared to understand John's intent and leaned in towards John, his breath catching just a bit. John pulled back and his hand trailed from shoulder to hand before releasing him.

********

Standing in Kolya's office John wanted nothing more than to drive his fist into the man's face. He moved around his office as Carson gave his report, trying to give off an air of a man completely unapologetic for the damage to Kolya's employee in the way Carson was trying to explain. 

Kolya smirked up at John when Carson finished. “So it would appear you got your money's worth Sheppard. And yet you want him another night? Planning on damaging him further or can I trust you to just use his mouth and leave his ass alone?” 

Turning from the window he was staring out John smiled at the memory of how sweetly Rodney came for him last night. How he wanted nothing more than to give him that every night and the memory made the act he was putting on for Kolya even more convincing. 

“He does have a sweet mouth, doesn't he. But you know that don't you Kolya.” It wasn't a question but rather a statement that he dared Kolya to answer. And John really wanted to know the answer.

Settling back in his chair, Kolya smiled up at John. “I do have to admit, I very much enjoy the perks of his contract. Very well, agreed. However, considering you've cost me money that I would have made on him this week, his price for tonight will be twice what I'd planned to get for him during the rest of his contract here. And as much as I was looking forward to trying him out for myself once he'd been used, I'm sure I'll be able to find someone else to spend tonight on their knees for me.” 

John's smile stayed plastered on as he regarded Kolya and the man must have seen something in John's eyes as John leaned in and placed his hands on Kolya's desk. Kolya's smirk slipped just slightly as John stared him down. 

“Oh, he's worth every penny.” John straightened and with a look to Carson, who had been frozen in place during the byplay between the two men, left to arrange tonight's payment with Ladon, Kolya's business manager. 

Carson followed John out with just a nod to Kolya and decided a visit to Elizabeth was in order. If he himself had to sit outside Rodney's door tonight he would but he was hoping he could convince Elizabeth to set Ronan to keep an eye out and make sure Kolya stayed away until John returned.

********

Elizabeth was furious. John and Carson had both filled her in on what they had learned from Rodney. Her first response was to dial her lawyer but John convinced her to wait. 

“I've paid Kolya for one more night, he's safe in my room and if you don't mind I'd like to have Ronan stationed in the Diamond wing just in case Kolya finds out he's in there alone.” 

“John...” Elizabeth trailed off, the desperation obvious in her voice. “How can we fix this for him?”

Reaching across the desk, John placed his hand over Elizabeth's. “I have Rodney's sisters information. She's at college in a town where I have a penthouse. It's well guarded and I've arranged to have my private security escort her to and from school as well as provide childcare for her daughter. She only has a quarter of a semester left to go in her current classes. After that we'll go from there but this will move her and her daughter out of reach of their brother Calvin.”

Carson nodded his agreement. He knew his friend would move heaven and earth to protect these two. Kolya on the other hand... “John, what about getting Kolya out of here?” Carson asked, his gaze moving between John and Elizabeth. 

It was Elizabeth who answered. “John's lawyers met with mine early this morning and they're going over the sale agreement as we speak. Between us we have the best lawyers in the Country. I've tried contacting my brother but he's not responding.” She sighed and dropped back into her office chair in a slouch. “I sent over all the paperwork we had drawn up, when I brought my brother on as a silent partner, to my lawyer and I'm hoping they'll find a loophole that can nullify this sale.” For the first time Elizabeth's eyes show the tiniest flicker of hope. 

“Keep me in the loop then. I'll be flying commercial there and back as my private jet is otherwise occupied. I plan to be back by morning but Carson's report to Kolya should keep him safe if I'm a little late.” John rose and couldn't help but wish he was able to just take Rodney out of here and keep him at his side where he was sure he'd be safe. Carson rose with him and clapped a hand on John's shoulder.

“Good luck, son.”

********

Rodney paced. He wasn't normally one who could be still for very long and he ached to be free of this mess and back to putting his life back together. Stopping at the window he looked down on the courtyard below. He'd had an interview with a promising job before Calvin's threats brought him here. Unable to even cancel the interview, he assumed that Atlantis Corp. wouldn't be willing to give him a second chance and even if he did end up having to fulfill the rest of this despicable contract, who knows what other horrors his brother had in mind for him. He'd always known the man hated him. Their parents might not have known what to do with a child with such a high IQ as Rodney had but they knew that both Rodney and Jeannie far surpassed their brother Calvin in the brains department. If Rodney could see the difference in how they were treated, even being younger by several years, he was sure Calvin saw it. It was one thing when they were children. I mean, children always squabbled, didn't they? But Calvin just got downright vicious during Rodney's high school years and Rodney found himself hiding it from their parents and taking the brunt of it to shield Jeannie from their brother's wrath. After their parents died, Rodney knew there was no way he'd ever have a normal sibling relationship with Calvin and he tried to put some distance between them. 

He turned from the window and the memories as a knock on the door came. It had to be the breakfast he'd ordered as John would have just walked in. He ordered for two hoping John would be back by now but when he last spoke to Elizabeth he'd learned that she hadn't heard from John either. He crossed the room, pulling his robe tighter around him and opened the door. 

Along with the kitchen staff bearing his breakfast tray was Carson and Ronan. They waited for the waiter to set up the tray and leave before speaking. 

“I've heard from John, lad.” Carson placed a hand on Rodney's shoulder as Rodney's eyes went wide and moved between him and Ronan. “His commercial flight was delayed but I understand your sister is safe. She and her daughter are in John's penthouse and well guarded.” 

Rodney's shoulders slumped in relief. That was one burden off his shoulders for the time being. “I'm afraid though...” Carson paused, shooting a glance at Ronan. “The night John paid for is nearly up and Ronan here has been ordered to bring you back downstairs.” he finished sadly. The look of fear on Rodney's face nearly broke Carson and he wished he was able to do more. 

“Well....” Rodney began but couldn't find the words to finish his thoughts. 

“He's on the way, son. The lawyers have been in contact with Elizabeth and while I donna yet know the details, it may not be much longer.” Carson spoke with as much conviction as possible. “My report to Kolya should keep you safe from being penetrated by anyone though.”

Rodney sighed in resignation and nodded. “Have your breakfast lad, even if you don't feel much like eating we both know what might happen if you don't.” Carson definitely had his doctor hat on this morning and Rodney moved to the table, glad he'd already had his morning shower if the day was going to begin this quickly. He couldn't draw it out by eating slowly either as both Carson and Ronan waited on him but he managed to eat enough to keep his hypoglycemia away. 

Carson's face was sympathetic as Rodney rose and pulled the robe closer around him and he walked with the men down two flights of stairs and back to the place he'd come to hate more than anything. Ronan delivered Rodney to Kolya's office and Rodney was surprised to see the menacing look Ronan gave Kolya before leaving. Maybe Ronan was someone Rodney could look to for help, Rodney thought. He didn't really know the man but if he hated Kolya too... Rodney's thoughts trailed off when he saw his collar and cuffs on Kolya's desk. 

Carson was beside him though, a hand on his shoulder. “Now Kolya, you have my report on Rodney. He's not to be penetrated until I give him clearance to resume those duties, you understand?” When it came to his patients, Carson could be quite the dictator and Rodney was glad to hear the steel in his voice as Carson addressed Kolya. 

“Yes of course Doctor Beckett. I'll bring him in for an exam in two days.” Kolya waved Carson off in dismissal as he rose from his desk chair and picked up the collar. Carson patted Rodney's shoulder reassuringly and with a look, tried to convey his regret at having to leave him as he left the office. 

Alone with Kolya, Rodney stared at the floor and took several deep breaths as Kolya moved behind him. Before he knew what was happening, Rodney's robe was stripped from his shoulders callously and tossed into a chair across from the desk. Rodney gasped at the suddenness of Kolya's actions and between that and his next breath, the collar was being forced onto his neck once again. As he heard the lock click Rodney felt the weight of it even more so than the first time Kolya locked the collar on him. 

He stood still as Kolya completed his “slave” costume ensemble, locking the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. With the last clicking of the lock Rodney shuddered and hoped Kolya would honor Carson's order. The last piece to go on was the chain and Kolya forced Rodney's face up to meet his as he clipped it on. The smirk on Kolya's face told Rodney just how much the man was enjoying this. Rodney trembled when Kolya moved to the door and he heard the lock being turned. 

As Kolya moved past Rodney towards his desk, he picked the chain up and pulled Rodney with him. He sat in his desk chair and looked Rodney up and down as Rodney waited for an order and he was afraid he knew what was coming. 

“On your knees and spread your legs for me Rodney.” Kolya's hand was rubbing his own dick through his pants and Rodney could see him growing hard. With a sigh of resignation Rodney slid to his knees and spread his legs for Kolya, keeping his head down. 

“You know I paid for the perfect willing, yet truly unwilling slave when I got you, Rodney? I only wish I'd negotiated for a longer contract than just a mere month.” Kolya was opening his pants, his hand had slipped in and he pulled his cock out. 

“Touch yourself, Rodney. Get hard for me.” 

With his head still down Rodney complied. He thought of John as he stroked himself to hardness for Kolya. He thought of last night when he'd gone to his knees for John to thank him. How John had refused his offer to suck him and how safe that made him feel. As he remembered the way John's mouth felt on his cock Rodney became rock hard. 

“That's it. You're the perfect slave Rodney. And all mine for the next 3 weeks.” Kolya's hand kept moving on his own cock as he tortured Rodney with his words. “I may have to wait before I try that ass of yours out myself but you'll know your place the next few days regardless.” 

Rodney could hear Kolya's breathing speed up. He hadn't been given permission to remove his hand from his cock so he left it there and tried to stay hard even knowing what was coming. 

Kolya gave his chain a jerk and he commanded Rodney to move between his legs. “Keep your hand on your cock and come suck me. But don't you dare come.”

Wishing the door would burst open and John would come in just then, Rodney slowly moved into position. Rescue from this wouldn't come though as Kolya pulled Rodney's mouth down onto his cock and held him there. 

“That's it Rodney.... feel what seeing you on your knees does to me.” Kolya held Rodney's head with one hand and with the other he reached onto the desk for the riding crop he liked to keep nearby. Kolya brought the riding crop down on Rodney. From his position he was trying for the vicinity of Rodney's ass but it landed closer to his lower back and Rodney couldn't help but scream around Kolya's dick. From the sound Rodney heard coming from his tormentor the vibration of his scream appealed to him and he was hit again. Releasing his head Kolya commanded Rodney to suck him in earnest and issued orders that he wasn't to lift his head. The crop came down on him several more times and soon Kolya was coming down Rodney's throat. 

Placing his hand back on Rodney's head, keeping his dick in the man's mouth, Kolya relaxed back against his desk chair. “I have plans for you tonight my perfect little slave.” Kolya said while caressing Rodney's head. “I've booked a Dom/sub party in the dungeon tonight and you will be my perfect little sub.” Kolya released Rodney and using his chain, forced his head up. He smiled at the tear tracks and the wetness on Rodney's cheeks. 

As Kolya touched Rodney's cheek Rodney resisted the urge to pull away. _'John is coming'_ he told himself. _'I can do this.'_ he thought while trying not to look directly at the man holding his chain. 

Kolya just laughed and pushed his chair away, stood and tucked himself away. “For the rest of the morning I want you here, next to my desk on your knees. Your hand isn't to leave your cock. I want something to look at while I organize tonight's party. Do you understand me Rodney?” 

Rodney nodded and added a quiet “Yes Sir” as he gingerly settled himself back on his knees, ass and back stinging as he remembered to keep his hand where it was. He wasn't hard but he was hoping Kolya wouldn't notice. 

The morning passed slowly for Rodney and he found himself looking towards the office door often. Kolya was making phone calls and organizing his staff. From the sound of it, Rodney would be on Kolya's chain as his sub for the night. No doubt offered to anyone who wanted his mouth for a few minutes. Twice Kolya demanded Rodney stroke himself hard again and watched as he grew before going back to work. Lunch was eaten on his knees when Kolya ordered a tray. He was given one bathroom break where Ladon dragged him off by his chain. He was allowed a brief nap, on the floor of Kolya's private room of course. Kolya wanted to rest up and he had hooked Rodney's chain to the headboard before laying back to rest. Despite how humiliating it was to be relegated to the floor Rodney couldn't help but feel grateful that he didn't have to lie next to the vile man. But sleep didn't come for Rodney. He kept listening for John to return.

********

The party was in full swing and Rodney was back where he was two nights before when John came into his life. There were a variety of people in the dungeon, all couples of some sort. Some were male/female but quite a few were male/male or female/female. A couple of groups were threesomes. The Dom's were obvious especially when most had their subs on leashes or chains. A couple were in full leather and many of the male subs were wearing chastity devices. One female sub was wearing a leather corset and a hood that held her mouth open. Despite Rodney's discomfort, he had to admit that this first real view of this lifestyle was slightly fascinating. After the first 20 minutes or so he tried not to stare, and began keeping his eyes either on the ground in front of him or on the door to the dungeon. John had said he would be back in the morning but it was evening now and still no sign. He hadn't heard from either Carson or Elizabeth either and he tried to keep his hopes up but it was becoming more and more difficult as the night wore on. Kolya had already offered his mouth up to a couple of Doms. One insisted that his female sub flog Rodney's ass while Rodney sucked him off. The flogger wasn't quite as painful as Kolya's riding crop and the man was quick to finish. Kolya mainly held court near the fireplace and would often either stroke Rodney to hardness or had one of his employees do it. Just as another Dom approached Kolya and negotiated for Rodney, the door to the dungeon opened and Rodney's breath caught in his throat.

********

John was livid. Despite getting Rodney's sister to safety and without giving her the details of her brothers situation, his commercial flight being delayed was infuriating. Knowing that the longer he was away, the more risk Rodney was in at the hands of Kolya, he tried to use the time to his advantage. After attempting to get his own private jet free of it's commitment and learning it would take longer than his commercial flight, he took advantage of the delay and began communicating with his lawyers and Elizabeth's. It was Elizabeth's lawyers who managed to contact her brother and found the loophole they were all hoping to find. The sale agreement wasn't valid. The paperwork was forwarded to Elizabeth and had just arrived in email when John made it back to the Establishment. 

Not knowing how Kolya would react, he had Elizabeth stay in her office and brought Ronan and Carson down to the dungeon with him. When he arrived his eyes roamed the bizarre party going on and found Rodney, hazel eyes locking with bright blue. He saw the hope in Rodney's eyes and took in his position; back on the chain he hated, naked and kneeling next to Kolya. At John's entrance and his approach, Kolya stood holding Rodney's chain. John didn't stop until he was in Kolya's face and didn't give him any warning as he did what he'd been wanting to do for two days. The satisfaction he felt when his fist connected with Kolya's face almost made up for the money he knew was lost to Kolya as he tried to keep an innocent man safe from him. 

As soon as John made his move, Ronan moved to back him up if he was needed and Carson moved to Rodney's side. Extricating the chain from Kolya's reach he pulled Rodney up with him and over to the wall. Together they watched John and Kolya and Carson grabbed one of Kolya's employees and asked for a robe. She skittered away from the scene, hopefully off to do Carson's bidding. 

John looked down on Kolya where he landed after his punch took him by surprise. “It's over Kolya.” 

Kolya rubbed his jaw and stood faster than John expected of the older man. His eye's went to Ladon, moving in towards the scene but saw that Ronan held the man off with just a look. Kolya's eyes went to the papers in Johns hand. 

“I'd be very careful Sheppard. You have no idea who you're dealing with.” Kolya gave the appearance of being in charge but John could see the doubt in the older man's eyes as they strayed towards the paper John had held up. 

“Your purchase is null and void, Kolya.” The smile on John's face was more genuine than any Kolya had seen on the mans face since he'd laid eyes on him. Behind John two armed Sheriffs had entered. “These are copies but they lay out the fact that the deal Elizabeth's brother made with you was a violation of his contract with her. But something tells me you aren't surprised. Did you really think she wouldn't find this? Our lawyers are working to reverse the payment but you will leave this property tonight.” John looked back towards the two officers and then back at Kolya, “These officers will accompany you to your room and allow you to pack a single bag of your personal items and then you will be escorted off of this property.” 

Stepping up into Kolya's space he kept eye contact. “If I ever find out you've come anywhere close to this property, Elizabeth or Rodney's family, I swear I will make you regret it.” John finished the statement by shoving the paperwork in Kolya's chest, forcing the man to take them before moving away and towards Rodney. The girl had brought back a robe and Carson stood with one arm around Rodney. 

As the Sheriff's led Kolya out, John turned and addressed the remainder of the party. It was over and time to leave. There would be no invitation back. Carson handed a shaking Rodney over to John as the group left the room and ultimately the property courtesy of Ronan and his staff. John stood sheltering Rodney with his body from the crowd and watched the procession file out of the room. When it was just John, Carson and Rodney, Carson touched John and took his leave of the two men offering his assistance should they need him. 

They were alone and John was holding a shaking Rodney by the arms against the wall. 

“You came back.” Rodney's voice was shaking and his body trembling at what had just happened. Could he really believe he was finally free?

John rubbed his hands up and down Rodney's arms. “Yeah, I came back. Your sister is safe in my penthouse and so are you. Here. With me.” John reached down and belted the robe Rodney had been given a little tighter and led him out of the dungeon. With any luck, Elizabeth will be able to have this transformed back into the library soon.

Arriving at John's room, he led Rodney to one of the chairs by the fireplace and moved to pour a glass of water from the bedside table for him. He watched Rodney take a few sips with shaking hands before kneeling beside him. 

“I wasn't able to contact your brother but he can't reach your sister. If you're willing, come home with me. My house is quite large and my security is almost equal to the White House. You'll have your own suite and the security of my staff until I'm sure Kolya and your brother aren't a threat anymore and you're welcome to leave any time. No one is forcing you.” John searched the man's eyes trying to convey just how much he meant what he said. Rodney would be safe and John would never force anything on him. It amazed John just how much he felt the need to protect this man. He felt it bone deep as if it were his life's calling. 

A knock at the door jarred John from his thoughts and he rose to answer. It was Carson. “I spoke with Rodney before I left you downstairs and I know he doesn't need me medically but I did find the key to his collar and cuffs as well as a set of clothing I thought might fit. I thought you might want them.” Carson handed over a small key and a bundle of clothes and John took them gratefully. 

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight friend.” Carson smiled and turned away. 

John moved towards Rodney and showed him the key and what appeared to be a t-shirt and sweat pants. “How about a change of clothing?” He smiled down at the man and was gratified when a slow smile appeared on Rodney's face. 

“Yeah... yeah, I'd like that.” Rodney picked up the chain still attached to the collar he was wearing and looked down at it. “If I never see this again, it will be too soon.” 

John smiled and moved to unlock the collar for him. The cuffs on Rodney's wrists were next and while John was unlocking the ankle cuffs Rodney put the t-shirt on. Carson was right on the fit. Standing and handing Rodney the sweats John moved across the room while Rodney put them on. After what he was sure Rodney had been through both over the last week as well as tonight he didn't want to do anything that made the man feel vulnerable or threatened. He moved to stand at the window and gazed down at the lights in the courtyard. 

He felt Rodney move up behind him and he stood still, waiting to see what Rodney would do. He meant it when he'd told Rodney he wanted him. But he was not willing to do anything that made Rodney feel he had to repay John for what he'd done today. John was willing to wait as long as it took for Rodney, if he were willing to have him. 

He felt Rodney's hand come around him as he leaned into John, resting his head on John's shoulder. John reached down and grasped the hands around his chest and leaned his head back against Rodney's. 

“I'll come home with you John.” 

John's heart leaped at that and he turned into Rodney's embrace. One hand reached around and pulled Rodney closer and the other tilted his head up. John searched Rodney's face for any indication that he shouldn't but all he saw was hero worship and admiration. John would have to deal with that once reality set in for Rodney but he took the chance and lowered his mouth to his. 

The kiss was slow and sweet and Rodney opened up to John so innocently that it took John's breath away. When he finally broke it off, he rested his forehead onto Rodney's and attempted to catch his breath. 

Rodney moved is head to rest against John's shoulder. “I know you don't want to hear this but I promise to pay you back. Some way, some how.” 

John smiled and rubbed Rodney's back and knew this would be a never ending conversation between them. “Rodney, you don't...”

“No” Rodney interrupted, pulling back to look up at John. “I wasn't kidding about my genius IQ. I graduated high school at 14 and had my first PhD at 18. I had an interview set up at Atlantis Corp. before my brother interfered and while I may not be able to get them to see me after just not showing up, I mean I can't exactly tell them why but …. but.... what is it?”

Rodney pulled back from John's arms. John was shaking with mirth and looking down on Rodney affectionately. He put a finger to Rodney's lips as Rodney looked at him quizzically. 

“You didn't lose your interview Rodney. I own Atlantis Corp.” John's smile was huge and infectious and John noticed the second that the information sunk in for Rodney. 

Tilting Rodney's face up with a finger John leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the man's surprised face. “You're hired.”


End file.
